


Alarm

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Despite the vast and mind-boggling technological advances that happen in the 60 years that Steve had been frozen, there are a lot of things that make sense. Security doors, codes, things like that.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Cell phone alarm clocks, though, not so much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Data, who asked for ( _Captain America_ : ( _Steve/Bucky, present time, Figuring things out and learning something new together? As in modern technology, etc._ )

Despite the vast and mind-boggling technological advances that happen in the 60 years that Steve had been frozen, there are a lot of things that make sense. Security doors, codes, things like that.

Cell phone alarm clocks, though, not so much.

Steve had begrudgingly accepted the phone after Nick Fury all but threatened to have it surgically attached to his hand, and it was nice to know that the important numbers and data had already been entered into the phone by Agent Coulson (or more likely, one of his assistants) and a user manual was handed to him.

Agent Coulson had completely skipped over the part about the alarm.

The shrill beeping brings him to wakefulness almost immediately, but in those few hazy seconds when he’s tearing himself from sleep to consciousness he feels a weight pressing him down into the bed and heavy on his chest. Steve pushes hard and then the weight is gone and he hears the sound of a body landing on the floor next to the bed.

The beeping continues.

“What the hell, Steve?” Bucky’s voice comes from the floor and Steve is fully awake now, up on his knees grabbing for the phone on the bedside table and looking down at Bucky, who’s leaned back against one arm and rubbing the back of his thigh. “What is that?”

Steve turns his attentions back to the phone, pushing the screen and the buttons that appear beneath his touch, trying everything to get the sound to just stop. He’s feeling a flush spread from his chest to his ears and his cheeks because this isn’t the first time Bucky’s ended up on the floor. He wonders when he’ll stop waking up in a panic, not knowing where or when he is. He wonders if he’ll get used to having someone to wake up with, and knowing that someone is Bucky.

“I can’t get this to -- Either it's about to explode or it’s got to be the alarm. I didn’t set it.”

Steve’s about to throw the thing against the wall when Bucky gets up from the floor and shifts onto the bed, taking the phone from Steve’s hands.

“What sadistic bastards thought this up?” Bucky swipes his finger across the screen and presses the image of a clock. The bedroom finally goes silent and Bucky tosses the phone onto the bedside table. “Bet that came straight out of Hydra research. Or Stark’s, come to think of it. This would totally be his thing and his kid’s got the same streak in him.”

Bucky’s making a joke, trying to lighten the mood, Steve knows, but he can’t quite bring himself to laugh.

“I’m sorry, Bucky.”

“So you did set the alarm, and you just wanted to make it seem like you didn’t so I’d rescue you from the big bad alarm? How romantic.”

“Ha ha.”

Bucky places his hand on the center of Steve’s chest and pushes him back onto the pillows.

“It takes a lot to break me.” Bucky slides onto the mattress, tangling his legs with Steve’s and draping his arm over Steve’s chest. “And a hell of a lot more to get rid of me.”

“Thank goodness.” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath as Bucky pushes his nose into the side of Steve’s neck.

When the alarm starts ringing ten minutes later, the phone’s deep vibration shaking the bedside table, Steve discovers the best technological advancement in the last 60 years may just be the power button.


End file.
